All Is As It Should Be
by ThatGhostGhoul
Summary: Danny's life is going good so far. The world is saved and everyone now accepts Phantom as the good guy. But something big will change in Danny's life, And how does this relate to the new ghoul in town? Read to Find out! This story takes place after PP, but Danny and Vlad's secrets weren't revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of the internet! This is my first story, so its most likely not going to be fantastic xD Criticism is greatly appreciated! I will post the next chapter if I get up to 5 Reviews. Kelly/Rose is my OC. Please, don't not steal or use her as your own. (DaS not cool ~.~) Alright, Onwards with the Story! (Sorry it's a bit short) **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Rose's POV**

{A couple months after the portal was built and operational}

I'm flying through Amity Park, in my ghost form, looking for the Fenton's household. I just moved here a couple days ago and I saw an old newspaper article about a working ghost portal that they built. I practically started jumping with joy when I finished reading.

There were many other articles about ghosts roaming around the city. The United State's most haunted city '_yeah, that title fit perfectly._' There were also many articles of a ghost boy named Danny Phantom. '_Good thing he didn't go with Inviso-Bill._'  
I kept looking around at which may be their house. '_For a small city, there are a TON of them._' I kept turning my head until I stopped in my tracks completely. My eyes widened. "This thing looks like a UFO!" I exclaimed.

I landed across the street from the house and sighed with my fists clenched. '_Breathe in, Breathe out_' I did what I said and sat down on the sidewalk.

'_I have one shot, otherwise it's time to leave again. I need to find him.._' I was still in my ghost form, ready to go. But something was stopping me. Nervousness? Fear? I don't know. '_But I have to hurry, no ones home and this is the perfect time._'

I stood up and sighed. '_Alright, let's do this_'

I checked my surroundings and went invisible, as well as intangible and floated inside through the back door.

_'Take your time. Don't screw this up'_ I scanned the kitchen for any booby traps or someone hiding '_Clear_' I floated down the small hallway and phased through the lab door. I saw the ghost zone portal I have been looking for forever and smiled.

"Finally" I whispered to myself once again. I saw the coast was clear and bolted to the portal. I noticed it was locked and sighed with annoyance '_Well Fudge.._'

I looked and saw the pass code port and thought a moment. I smirked and entered "Open Sesame" as the passcode and the portal opened. I physically facepalmed. '_That was way too easy_'

Before I went in fully I poked my head through, I just stood there and stared. I stared at the neon green skies and surroundings, the darker green swirls, floating rocks and the purple doors scattered everywhere. It was a bit colder here, but it felt somehow familiar to me. I slowly went through the portal, still just staring at it all. My smile had long disappeared.

I went inside the ghost zone and floated away from the door. I kept looking around in front of me. "Woah" was all I could say. I kept looking around '_This might be my new home.._' I thought a bit sad, yet relived.

I floated there, staring at everything for so long I forgot to the close the portal door, and sadly I didn't noticed the white haired, green eyed ghost boy that quickly flew over to me with an annoyed expression.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Just to let you all know, I'm not great with chapter names, so yeah. Although I did not reach 5 reviews, I am posting chapter 2. Reviews are always greatly appreciated, I will not put an amount to each chapter. I tried to make this chapter a bit longer, enjoy the story! **

* * *

**Chapter 2  
Rose's POV**

The white haired, green eyed ghost boy tapped my shoulder. I turned around, and my eyes widened slightly. '_Aaaaand I forgot to look behind me to see if someone was watching or following me..._'

"Stupid!" I said indirectly looking at him.

He looked seriously at me and crossed his arms "Excuse me?"

I focused my attention at him once again "Oh! Sorry! Not you, I was talking to myself-uhm. Wait, uh Never mind..."

"Did you just come in through the Fenton Portal?" His eyes narrowed. My eye twitched

"No.. What makes you say that?" I lied hoping he would just go away.

"I saw you type in a code and float through here!" He exclaimed, flailing his arms around practically hitting me. I ducked before he could, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Then what was the point of asking me?!" I asked him a bit aggravated and confused.

"Because I can, and besides how did you know that there was a portal and how did you know the password?"

"Because there are newspapers that have the article about it, and the password is Open Sesame! It's not that hard!" I retorted, fists forming at my sides. I REALLY had to go. "Now if you'll excuse me, I HAVE to leave!" I shouted  
"Uh-uhm-I" Danny stood there speechless.

I had calmed down a bit as well and looked apologetically at him  
"I-I'm sorry.. T-thank you for letting me use the portal, but I really have to go... This was my only way here.." I gestured at the still open portal. Danny looked to the side and thought for a moment.

When he turned back, he looked at me "Whats your name?" He had pointed at my insignia on my shirt and looked at me waiting for answer.

'_Thats it? Just a name and I'm free to go?_'

"Rose. Rose Ghoul." I said, he nodded and asked "Are you evil?"

I looked at him, my mouth slightly agape. I answered quickly "n-no! I'm not evil."

"Alright, Wh-" I cut him off before he could finish.

"Listen, I'd like to stay and chat but I can't."

"Wait please," he stared at me. I looked confused but realized he was staring at my scar. I usually hide it, but I don't feel the need to in my ghost form.

"Just answer me this, how did you get that scar" I rubbed the back of my neck, trying to think of something- "And don't lie" I frowned. '_Well there goes that plan_'

"Listen, I don't really like to talk about it.. Alright? If I see you again, I'll tell you. But I'm going to be late.." I said quickly floating away. He nodded and waved slowly "um.. bye"

I nodded and flew away, my legs turning into a ghostly tail. '_That was close.. Alright, it's a long night ahead of me to find this place.._' I said as I flew at a steady pace, looking around trying to find a clue as to where my destination is. '_I will find him. I will find out. And I Will succeed_'

-LINE BREAK-

Ok, it's only been an hour, and I've made no progress. "Faaantastic" I said sarcastically. I really hope no one thinks I'm crazy talking to myself. When I turned my head I saw a ghost shouting something about boxes. '_Nevermind.._' He had blue skin and red eyes, he wore a light grey shirt and gloves, dark blue overalls and matching beanie. Oh and he looked a little fat..

I flew past his lair from a distance, ignoring him, but he still saw me "Youu There!" I tried to keep ignoring him and move on, but I suddenly felt something small and square hit the back of my head. I turned around and saw the ghost flying over to me. I put my hands up quickly into a fighting stance and he stopped in his tracks.

He looked at me blankly. That quickly changed when he shouted "Whooo Are Youu?!" He raised his arms in a 'not' menacing manner. After I didn't say something for a few seconds, he raised his hands and they began to glow blue and behind him were floating cardboard boxes.

He kept his arms raised and shouted "Youuu willl Tell me Who Youuuu are and why your in myyy territory or you will face my cardboard boxes... OF DOOM!" The boxes were sent flying towards me. I stared unamused at him as I turned intangible and the boxes flew right threw me.

I crossed my arms and sighed angrily. "Listen, I have to go-"

"But you are Not Done facing my Dooooooom!"

"My name is Rose, alright, I'm leaving now." I stated quickly so he would shut up. I didn't want to stay behind. He might throw another box at me.

As I floated away I heard him yell something, but it was too far away to listen. I shook my head '_probably something of doom or something_' In that split second while I was thinking I was caught in a glowing green net.

"What the Fudge?!" I heard a chuckle behind me. It definitely wasn't boxy over there, this voice sounded. Scary. Intimidating. Deathly. Not a high pitched voice. The voice behind me said "Fudge? That is the most childish thing to say!" His voice boomed as he chuckled again.

I looked up and saw the ghost talking to me was a mechanical robot with a flaming neon green Mohawk and goatee, with neon green eyes. He had all kinds of weapons and gadgetry connected to him. '_This might not end well.._'

He put his fist in front of my face and waited a moment. I tried struggling, but it kept getting tighter. He grinned and checked the device in his wrist. "Oh, I have a half human WELP in my possession!" He grinned creepily as my eyes widened the size of saucers.

"Woah, Woah, WOAH! Get your facts straight creep, I am NOT a halfa!" I glared at him, '_maybe say it was a glitch?_'

But before I could say something else, he looked at me confidently "Not possible. I have the latest technology in here" I stared at him and mumbled angrily to myself.

"w-what are you going t-to do to me..?" I asked shakily. He looked at me and grinned.

"Well. I think I'll just cage you and keep you for all eternity" He took out a small glowing green cage from his belt. I stared uneasily as it grew to a normal human height.

I gulped '_Greaaaatttt_'

He picked up the net I was in and threw me in the cage. I crashed into the bars and groaned.

"ouch, thanks for that ugly" I said rubbing my head. He slammed the cage door shut and glared at me.

"You aren't in a position to insult me weakling." I rolled my eyes. He clicked a button on his wrist and the net I was being contained in disappeared.

I stood up in the cage, just to end up hitting my head again. I crouched over and held my head "Ow. Again! Can this thingy be any taller.?!" I sat down glaring at skulker.

"This is normal height. It's not my fault your tall" I crossed my arms and looked away angrily. He picked up the cage and started flying away.

Just as we where flying away, I heard skulker yell out in pain. I turned around to see Danny, floating closer to us, his hand glowing green from the shot he just fired. He had a smirk on his face. Probably from inflicting pain onto his enemy just seconds ago.

After skulker regained himself, he turned to glare at Danny.  
"What are you doing Welp?!" Skulker asked Danny, with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I'm stopping you tin can. Isn't it obvious?" Danny said. Skulker scoffed "I don't have time for this" he fired a couple shots at Danny. He dodged them easily, but a moment later they exploded with smoke.

Danny started coughing and squatting away the smoke. Skulker took this chance to start flying away, with me, still in the cage.

'_Maybe I can, change that.. He seems distracted enough, he might not notice I'm gone.._' I thought as I tried turning intangible and phasing through the cage. Little did I know, that glowing green meant a slight shock was given to the ghost that tried phasing out of it.

"OWW!" I yelled out. Skulker looked down at me and smirked.

"Tried running? It won't help you here" he stated. I looked at him and dead panned.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." I said in a monotone voice.

I suddenly felt a sort of ringing in the back of my head, also known as my ghost sense or warning alert, I ducked down just as a ghost ray blasted the top off the cage. Skulker yelled out again as his mechanical hand was destroyed, which resulted in him dropping the cage.

I was just about to fly out when my foot got stuck between the bars. '_Shoot!_' I tried struggling to get free, but I have a stupidly large foot.

I tried phasing again, but it just gave me another shock. I looked up to see Danny and skulker in hand to hand combat. I groaned '_great.._' I tried flying upwards but the cage was way too heavy. I might break my foot. '_Again.._'

'_I can't use my powers without getting shocked, I can't change human, that will blow of everything..._' I started to panic, I was getting closer and closer to the ground, '_wait, that's not ground.._'

I gasped and stared in horror at the giant acidic pool below me. '_I hate doing this but.._'

"HELPP!" I screamed. I kept struggling to see if it would help, but it really didn't. Danny looked down to see me falling and went flying down as fast as he could. Skulker grinned evilly "You'll be too late welp!"

Danny was getting closer, he looked somewhat panicked.  
I looked up to see him getting close, but the acidic pool closer "Help, my foot is stuck!"

Danny put a hand in front of him "This might hurt!" He said as he sent a ghost ray towards the bars near my foot.

The bars broke and I flew upwards away from the cage. Just in time too because the cage splashed into the acid. I sighed with relief.

"Thank you.." I panted. '_Way to close_'

He nodded "Sure, no problem. Are you alright?"

I looked down to see a long cut from my lower calf to the heel of my foot, some ectoplasm seeping through. I flinched at the cut and turned my foot away to try and hide it.

"I-I'm fi- LOOK OUT!" I yelled as I shoved Danny out of the way as two silent missiles headed for him. Danny grabbed my arm after I pushed him making me go down with him.

The missiles exploded quickly afterwards. That caused more force, which made us crash into each other. Danny, landing on a floating rock, and me, falling on top of him. When the smoke cleared I saw the situation I was in.

My eyes widened as I could feel my cheeks heating up. "Uh.." I quickly flew off of him. '_Today is so not my day.._' I turned away from him and brushed myself off.

I heard Danny doing the same behind me. He cleared his throat slightly "You alright?" I nodded quickly. The small blush in my cheeks gone.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I have to go-"

"Do you need help getting there? I know a good portion of the ghost zone and it's inhabitants."

I thought a moment and turned around to face him.  
"No, that's alright. I'm sure I'll find it on my own just fine. But thanks"

He stared at me blankly, and rubbed the back of his neck. "See ya around, I guess"

I nodded and waved floating away. I stopped in my tracks and turned around. I flew over to him and hugged him for a quick second. I backed away at looked at him, he was slightly confused but had a small blush on his face.  
"Thank you." I said again and teleported away.

I reappeared further down the ghost zone. He couldn't see me, but I could just vaguely see him.

'_Alright, time to get going again._' I thought as I began flying away.

* * *

**I just wanted to let you guys know, that Rose's ghost sense, is similar to the spidey sense, (in case you might be confused) and my OC is Not going to be a Mary Sue type of OC. That's all, thank you for reading and don't forget to Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. If I did do you think I would be writing stories? **

* * *

**Chapter 3  
Danny's POV**

"Danny, what happened in there?" Sam asked me as I floated back through the ghost portal into the lab. I landed and transformed back into my human half.

"Yeah, what happened in there? We lost connection with you during that fight with skulker." Tucker added. I put my hand to my ear and realized the Fenton phones must've fallen off during the fight.

"Sorry guys, they fell off during the fight with skulker and I didn't notice." I shrugged slightly.

"It's alright. At least your ok, no injuries, right?" Tucker said relieved and that I was unharmed by the tin can with weapons.

At the mention of injuries, I suddenly had a flashback of when I was with that ghost girl.

_"Sure, no problem. Are you alright?" She looked down at her leg and flinched. I followed her gaze and looked down at her left leg to see, just vaguely, a long cut and ectoplasm dripping down her shoe. My eyes widened as she turned her leg away._

_I was going to say so something, or get her help, but she pushed me out of the way of those missiles. I'm glad I grabbed her arm though. Otherwise she could have gotten even more injured._

"Danny, danny, Danny!" My mini flashback ended when I noticed Sam trying to get my attention. She was waving her hands in my face and calling my name repeatedly. I shook my head and snapped out of it.

"Whoops, sorry, guess I must've zoned out." I said.

"You sure your ok Danny?" Sam asked again.

I nodded and yawned "yeah, I'm just tired. It's late, I'll see you guys at school tomorrow?" Sam looked at me skeptically, probably wondering if I was hiding something. Tucker yawned loudly and nodded.

"Yeah, I have to get home now, or I'm grounded. See ya!" He said running out the door and running home. Sam walked over to the door. Halfway out she turned around and looked back at me.

"Yeah, I'm going home too. Promise you'll tell us what happened tomorrow Danny?" Sam asked. I nodded.

"Promise" Sam smiled and nodded. Then she left.

I walked up to my bedroom, walked inside and plopped down on the bed. I sighed tiredly. Within a few minutes, I fell asleep.

**Rose's POV**

I could feel my eyes closing, my mind kept dozing off. It's been over 5 hours that I've been aimlessly floating around. The cut on my leg, was stinging slightly. It was healing, but not as fast as it should. "Stupid cage" I muttered to myself.

My stomached rumbled as I flew. I groaned 'this is taking longer than I thought..' I huffed and kept flying. 'I should be getting close..'

I closed my eyes and yawned, when suddenly a small floating gear hit my forehead. I opened my eyes quickly. I rubbed my eyes and blinked, making sure I wasn't dreaming or hallucinating.

I picked up the small gear and looked at it a moment.

"I-I'm here- I'm here!" I said to myself, I smiled. Feeling a bit more energetic than before I quickly flew further down, following the trail of floating gears, when I see it. A giant green tower, with floating gears all around it. It had a clock gear design to it I look down at my watch and see that time has stopped. 'Clockwork's tower... I'm finally here.'

I floated closer and closer to the big tower, feeling smaller and smaller as I went. Then I stopped and stared at the giant front door. I raised my hand up ready to knock, but paused.

'Do it.. Just knock' It was like something in the back of my mind was stopping me. My subconscious was buffering. Trying to decide if I should just fly away, or man up and knock the door. I took another minute of this mindless buffering and then I knocked.

It was a large tower, with a large door, so I heard the echo go through the building. Maybe with some help of my superhuman hearing..

I waited a moment before I heard some rustling. Suddenly the door swung open. Startled, I took a small step back and looked inside. No one was there, 'I think..' It was dark inside. There was only a little bit of light being emitted from the glowing screens that currently held no foresee of the past, present or future.

I floated inside a bit, carefully looking around. "Hello? Is anybody here?" I kept looking around, trying to find Clockwork. Or whoever else was here. I turned around and looked back at the door. It was still wide open, but I had a feeling it was going to slam shut, like in the horror movies.

'Hey, look is that a creepy face in the darkness staring at you from behind?' I felt my eyes widen as I turned around quickly, just to see more darkness. 'Ugh, the horror movies are getting to my head..' I thought when suddenly I felt a gust of wind hit me, as I was engulfed in more darkness.

I quickly turned around again to see the door had closed. 'Just great.' I deadpanned. I tried focusing my eyes so I could see a bit better in the darkness, when I felt a ringing go off in the back of my head telling me to duck.

I ducked quickly just as a scythe swished above my head. I gasped as it did and turned around to see a tall ghost, light blue skin, full red eyes, purple cloak and lighter purple shirt with a grandfather clock in his chest, where his core should be. He had grey gloves and had many watches on his clothes. What caught my eye the most was his scar. It was a long scar on the left side of his face. It came down from the left side of the forehead, intercepted the eye and landing a bit vertically down the cheek.

'Wow.. It looks, exactly like my scar. So that's where I got it from..' I thought as he stared at me with a grim expression. 'Now I see where I get that too..'

My thought was interrupted when his form sifted into that of an old mans. He looked the same as he did before, but he was slouched over, making him look a bit shorter, he had a wrinkled complexion, skinny and bony body figure and long white beard. He lifted the scythe up slightly, ready to swing at me at any moment.

"Who are you?" He asked grimly. I stayed still where I was and gulped slightly.

"y-you don't know who I am..?" I asked him with a quiet voice. Fearing the answer he might/most likely say.

He stayed silent for a moment and lowered the scythe. "No."

'I don't know if I should be sad or happy about this..' I thought.

"I will tell you who I am, only if you put the scythe away." He thought for a moment, then nodded. The scythe in his hand disappeared. I sighed a bit relieved. His appearance then changed again, but into a small baby, or young child.

"Ok, my name is Rose Ghoul." I gulped slightly. "And I have reason to believe, that you are my father.." I barely whispered the last part. There was a huge knot in my stomach, and it wasn't going away anytime soon.

His eyes widened "What did you say?" He asked in confusion. "How can you be my daughter?"

"Well, I was born with this scar, I discovered my ghost half when i was five, then when I was seven I found out about my time powers." I stated. Clockwork looked speechless. But he quickly regained himself.

"How do I know your not lying?" He asked.

'I had a feeling he would ask me that' I thought. I raised my hands and pointed them at the screens, they filled in with what was currently happening in Amity Park.

"Time out" I said as I focused on the screen. A second later everyone that could be seen on screen just froze as time was momentarily paused. Clockwork let out a slight gasp. I suddenly felt my head pounding. I held my head and grunted slightly in pain.

"T-time i-in" I weakly let out and fell to my knees. I let out a relieved sigh. Clockwork looked at me with a worried look and helped me up.

"S-sorry, I can't use those powers for too long until my head starts hurting like crazy." I explained as I got up.

"It's alright. But how did you know about me?" He asked. I looked around a moment and saw a chair nearby and sat down.

"Well, I once met twin halfa's and became friends with them. You might know them, Mandy and Max?" Clockwork nodded. "Well, after we accidentally transformed into our ghost halves in front of each other. I said I was born with it, and they told me their story of how they got their powers and what happened in the ghost zone. They explained what they knew about you, and I connected the dots from there." I said.

"Well, everything is connecting, except two things. Why I can't see you in the timelines and your existence." He stated in a monotone voice.

"Well, from what I know about you with the help of Mandy, I exist outside of time, which I inherited from you. But, I can still grow up as long as I'm half human, which I inherited from my mother. Which I'm guessing is human." I stated in a similar monotone. I don't put very much emotion into my words.

"That leads back to your existence" his eyes narrowed. I rubbed my arm nervously. 'Here goes nothing'

"Since they found me as a baby, I had this necklace around my neck. I took it off once, just to have my forms shifting, like yours now." I said as he changed into an old man again.

"Luckily I was alone when it happened, but I haven't taken it off since. But-" I said as moved my hands to the back of my neck and unclipped the purple watch necklace. Because I was still touching it, nothing happened.

I lifted it up for him to see, it showed the front side, which looked like a watch and it turned slightly to the back that had engraved writing "Kelly Time" in cursive.

He eyed it. He lifted it slightly to get a better look when he gasped, dropping his time staff. His eyes widened, as if he was seeing a vision or something. I couldn't tell.

After a minute or so, he let out a heavy sigh and moved away from me. He let go of the necklace.

Hesitantly I put my necklace back on and looked at him worriedly as he looked around shakily.

"Are you alright..?" I asked him. He turned around and faced me.

"i remember.." He whispered. I raised an eyebrow at his words.

"What?"

"I remember." He said louder. "I remember you, and your mother." He had a small smile on his face. My heart skipped a beat at the thought of my mother. Whoever she may be.

"Who is she?" I asked with excitement in my voice. I can't help it, I've never known who she was and to be able to have a mother and a father after all these years of being alone, felt amazing.

I looked at him with hope, waiting for his answer. When he suddenly held an emotionless, yet sad look on his face.

"Her name is Catherine." He replied.

"Where is she?" I couldn't help but grin. His expression stayed the same, but his eyebrows creased in slight anger.

"She is dead." My heart dropped.

"W-w-what..?" I asked with a small voice, tears brimming in my eyes. All these years of being alone, I never shed a tear, there was no reason too. But having the answers I've wanted all my life, being the opposite of what I thought, was like a giant wrecking ball, smashing through my heart.

"W-w-why?" I asked. Trying to hold back a sob. I wiped away the tears from my eyes, trying to regain myself. Before he said anything else he floated over and swept me up in a giant hug.

"I will have to tell you that later on." I nodded slightly and tightly hugged him back I buried my face in his chest.

When we let go he looked at me and sighed.

"I need you to stay here." I was going to ask why, but he kept talking. "Just for a couple years. I need to keep you under my supervision for a while, and help you train and control your powers." I nodded.

"I have a spare room upstairs, and while your here I need you to wear a cloak if someone is over."

"Ok." I yawned tiredly and looked down at my leg. It was healed, but left a long scar.

I transformed to human half and sighed and walked up the stairs. When I was at the top he called me again.

"Kelly?" He asked. I turned around.

"Yeah?"

"I'll tell you who they are later, but you can never let the Observants see you." He looked at me dead serious. "Come down here tomorrow at 9 exactly." He said sternly.

"Ok" I nodded. I walked down the hallways.

I kept walking until I found an empty room, designed with pink, black and white.

'Cool' I thought. I looked around a bit more and saw a long pink cloak near the door.

'My room is pretty big..' There were about 4 doors in my room, including the front door. I turned around and saw roses painted on the wall, and door number one next to it. I looked inside to see a bathroom, complete with a shower, sink, toilet, mirror and cabinet. I closed the door.

I went to door number two and looked inside. It was a pretty big closet. It held a full length mirror, shelfs and drawers, extra cloaks, and some extra of my ghost outfit and my human clothes. 'Well he works fast.'

I stepped out and walked to door number three. I looked inside, and gasped.

My eyes widened as I looked around the giant room. 'This must be the tower part' It was a two story library, all walls filled with shelfs and stuffed with books. Towards the back was a small window and a desk, it looked like a mini office.

"He seriously works fast.." I whispered. This was just amazing. I floated up and looked at all the books.

I yawned and floated back to the ground. I rubbed my eyes tiredly and walked over to my bed.

I went under the covers and soon fell asleep.

* * *

**Meh. Sucky ending :/ Anyways, did you expect the whole Clockwork part? Probably, probably not. By the way, Mandy and Max are my friends OC. Check out her story doppelgänger, it's really good, and she was kind enough to mention my OC in the story as well. And Like i said. SUCKY ENDING IM SO SORRY D: Please Review, Thank you! **


End file.
